Even a devil may love
by gabriel.gutierrez.92754
Summary: Dante recibió un nuevo trabajo que involucra un viaje, chicas sexys y ángeles ¿que rumbo tomara la vida de nuestro cazador de demonios favorito? Pairing aun no definido. Posible cambio a clasificación M en un futuro.


-Así que tú debes ser aquel que es capaz de tomar cualquier trabajo sucio, ¿estoy en lo correcto?-

-Casi….solo tomo "trabajos especiales" si…sabes a lo que me refiero-

[DMC 1]

Era una mañana bastante fría, Dante estaba enfrente de las puertas de la academia kuoh, su rostro solo mostraba irritación e incomodidad ante la situación. Él tenía el uniforme típico la academia, el cual consistía de una camisa blanca, encima un blazer negro y pantalones a juego, en lugar de llevar zapatos acorde al uniforme tenía botas de estilo militar. Su uniforme estaba mal arreglado y su camisa estaba mal abotonada dejando ver un poco sus abdominales, su cabello también estaba bastante desordenado.

-No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto….. ¿Porque accedí a esto?- Se dijo Dante así mismo mientras recordaba los eventos de hace dos días atrás.

(Hace dos días atrás)

Era un día bastante caluroso, el joven cazador de demonios Dante Sparda se encontraba recostado en una silla de su "oficina" la cual estaba situada entre dos callejones, su supuesta "oficina" no era más que un par de paredes de ladrillo, unas cuantas "ventanas" y un "techo" de madera con unos cuantos agujeros por los que se filtraba el agua cuando llovía. Su oficina aparte de ser poco espaciosa, estaba bastante desordenada Había ropa sucia, cajas vacías de pizza, copas con restos de sundae de fresa y botellas de licor por todos lados. En frente de su escritorio había un pequeño televisor descompuesto y en las paredes estaban colgando un par de guitarras.

Dante estaba comiendo una rebanada de pizza mientras pensaba como rayos pagar todas las deudas que tenía, el joven de pelo plateado fue sacado de sus pensamientos pesimistas por un llamado a su puerta.

-No está abierto todavía, ven después.- Dijo Dante mientras seguía comiendo.

Continuaron llamando a su puerta esta vez con más insistencia, pero antes de que el joven pudiera replicar, abrieron violentamente la puerta, Dante no se inmuto ya que noto que era un viejo conocido.

Era un hombre de baja estatura y algo regordete. Llevaba un abrigo de piel, sombrero y una bufanda roja, También tenía lentes de sol y guantes negros en los cuales tenía anillos en todos los dedos.

-Enzo, ten más cuidado recién cambie esa puerta-

-La puerta no es lo que deberías cambiar, chico este lugar parece una pocilga…¿Eso es una rata lo que acabo de ver pasar?- Fue el saludo de Enzo Ferino.

Dante giro ligeramente su cabeza casi sin interés y noto que realmente había una rata comiendo los restos que sobraron de una caja de pizza.

-Si…parece que tengo problemas de ratas, en estos días sale muy caro un exterminador- Dijo Dante mientras sacaba una de sus pistolas gemelas y la apuntaba en dirección de la rata.

-¿Estás loco? ¿quieres llamar la atención de la policía? Baja esa arma- Exclamo Enzo casi gritando mientras trataba de alejarse de la zona de disparo de dante.

-Tu eres el que se quejaba de la rata- Contesto Dante mientras bajaba su arma, su expresión era de sumo aburrimiento.

-Que quieres. ¿Traes un trabajo? Espero que sea algo bueno, los últimos trabajos que me has dado solo me han ocasionado más deudas- Dijo Dante mientras se acomodaba en su silla de manera que quedo sentado correctamente.

-Si…un muuuy buen trabajo, algo perfecto para ti de hecho- Respondió Enzo mientras hacía una sonrisa algo maléfica.

-¿Por qué tu cara me hace desconfiar?...¿de qué se trata? –

-Es un trabajo perfecto para un chico como tú- Dijo Enzo mientras sacaba una carpeta que tenía debajo de su axila.

Seguidamente Enzo lanzo la carpeta en el escritorio de Dante. El muchacho tomo la carpeta y comenzó a revisarla.

-Que profesional Enzo, por lo general siempre me das una dirección y un nombre. ¿A qué se debe tanto protocolo?- Dijo el joven de cabello plateado en un tono jocoso.

-Es una misión especial, la carpeta, las fotos y la información me la dio el cliente- Respondió el ítalo-descendiente mientras encendía un tabaco.

-Apaga esa cosa antes de que te vuele la mano- Dijo Dante mientras continuaba leyendo.

-Vamos chicos, es solo un tabaco, no vas a morir por eso o ¿sí?-

-Cállate y apágalo, sabes que detesto el humo de cigarrillo-

-No es un cigarrillo, es un tabaco y muy bueno por cierto-

-Díselo al arma- Fue la respuesta de Dante antes de apuntar su arma al hombre en frente de él.

-Hehehe V-vamos Tony…no te molestes, ya lo apago- El hombre a pesar de ser mayor que Dante se encontraba muy nervioso por el arma que tenía apuntada en su dirección.

-Oye….¿que son todas estas fotos de nenas?...parecen modelos…y….¿Porque rayos tienen ese uniforme tan ridículo?-

-Son tu objetivo Tony, la misión se trata de infiltrarte en una escuela, al parecer esta infestada de demonios y ellas son las causantes-

-Infiltrarme en…..¿qué sentido de la palabra?-

Enzo volvió a sonreír de manera perturbadora.

-¡En todo el sentido chico!-

-¿Qué diablos? ¿quieres que vaya a la escuela?-

-Vamos Tony, será diver- Enzo fue interrumpido por una respuesta prematura de Dante.

-NO-

-Ohh vamos Tony ,la paga es buena, solo tienes que infiltrarte por un par de semanas y luego exterminar los demonios, para ti eso es dinero fácil-

-No voy a ir a una escuela Enzo- Dante tomo una rebanada de Pizza y continuo su "desayuno".

-Tony, Tony es un buen trabajo, por eso te lo traigo a ti, porque eres perfecto para él. Eres joven, eres guapo y un excelente mercenari-ehmm digo cazador. Además ¡hay chicas! Quién sabe si conquistas alguna demonio. Vamos todavía no has tenido novia, tal vez este trabajo sea el ideal para eso-

Dante no respondió, solo observo a Enzo con una expresión de irritación y su mirada parecía la de alguien a la que le acaban de decir la cosa más estúpida del mundo.

-Sabes que la misión se trata de matar a los objetivos ¿no?-

Enzo hizo una señal de afirmación con su cabeza.

-Entonces ¿Cómo rayos va ser el trabajo ideal para tener una novia?-

-No lo sé chico, ese es tu problema. Solo sé que el trabajo es de excelente paga y puede ayudarte a pagar tus deudas-

-¿Cuánto?-

-Cien de los grandes-

Dante detuvo inmediatamente su desayuno al escuchar la cifra. El joven Sparda se mantuvo pensando un par de segundos antes de dar su respuesta.

-No-

A Enzo casi se le salen los ojos al escuchar la respuesta de Dante.

-¿Estás loco Tony? SON CIEN DE LOS GRANDES, ¿Cómo puedes negarte a eso?... son cincuenta por adelantado muchacho, recapacita-

-Sabes cuales son las tres reglas para que tome un trabajo, las sabes ¿cierto?-

-Si muchacho, pero esto es otra cosa, es dinero fácil es- Nuevamente Enzo fue interrumpido por Dante.

-Sabes cuales son ¿cierto?-

Enzo dio un largo suspiro de irritación antes de responder.

-Número uno: el contenido debe parecerte interesante…Número dos: Sin derramamientos de sangre innecesarios y ….la tercera: Debe haber un "algo" que te llame la atención acerca del trabajo- Las respuestas de Enzo fueron pausadas por unos cuantos suspiros de irritación.

-Exacto- Fue la respuesta de Dante antes de abrir la caja de Pizza para tomar otra rebanada.

-Chico no me puedes hacer esto, me comprometí a qué harías el trabajo- Dijo Enzo casi rogándole a Dante.

-Pues descomprométete –

-Esa palabra no existe, lo sabrías si hubieras ido a la escuela. Esta es tu oportunidad chico, incluso te pagaran por ir-

-Enzo, no tomare el trabajo, es definitivo…además si existe…lo leí en una revista-

-Chico recapacita, es un excelente trabajo. Con lo que ganes puedes construir una verdadera tienda-

-¿Qué hay de malo con la que ya tengo?-

-Nada, solamente es una pocilga llena de ratas y que cuando llueve se filtra- La respuesta de Enzo estaba llena de sarcasmo puro.

Dante observo por un par de segundos la carpeta y la volvió a tomar. comenzó a revisarla nuevamente. Enzo por su parte sonrió victoriosamente.

-¿En serio que pasa con estos uniformes tan estúpidos?-

-Son uniformes típicos de las escuelas de Japón-

-¿Japón?- Dante movió ligeramente la cabeza hacia la izquierda en señal de curiosidad-

-Si Tony, Japón lo sabrías si leyeras el informe que tienes en tus manos en lugar de solo observar las fotos de las chicas-

Dante frunció ligeramente su ceño recordando que hace mucho tiempo estuvo en esas tierras junto con su madre y su hermano.

-¿Lo vas a tomar?-

El muchacho se mantuvo unos minutos en estado meditativo y no presto atención a lo que Enzo le pregunto.

-Tierra a Tony ¿Me escuchas?-

Dante fue sacado de sus pensamientos por el nuevo llamado de Enzo.

-¿Ehh? Ah sí…tomare el trabajo- El tono jocoso y sarcástico de Dante desapareció totalmente.

Enzo quedo impresionado por la seriedad que mostro Dante al responder y prefirió no preguntar porque el cambio tan rápido de opinión.

-Entonces toma esto- Enzo saco de su bolsillo un sobre con dinero.

Dante tomo el dinero y lo comenzó a contar.

-Heeey aquí falta dinero-

-Tome mi diez por ciento por adelantado- Enzo hizo una leve sonrisa nerviosa mientras trataba de excusarse.

Dante no le tomo mucha importancia y volvió a colocar el dinero en el sobre para luego dejarlo en la mesa.

-Tu vuelo sale mañana toma el boleto y cuando llegues al aeropuerto alguien te entregara las llaves y la dirección de un departamento en el que te quedaras- Enzo saco de su otro bolsillo un boleto de avión.

Dante aún se mantenía serio. El joven tomo los boletos y los metió en el sobre de dinero.

-Buena suerte chico, me tengo que ir. Nos vemos- Dijo Enzo despidiéndose antes de salir por la puerta.

-¿Esto es una buena idea?- Dijo Dante para sí mismo, su mirada estaba desenfocada al parecer estaba en estado pensativo.

(A la mañana siguiente)

Dante se preparó para marcharse. Se colocó un chaleco rojo encima una gabardina del mismo color, pantalones rojos, botas negras y guantes negros igualmente. Lo único que llevaba era una pequeña mochila con algo de ropa, al parecer en el informe del trabajo le dijeron que dejara sus armas en un sitio especifico y que cuando llegara a Japón se las entregarían nuevamente.

-No puedo creer que realmente vaya a hacer esto….- Fueron las últimas palabras de Dante antes de salir de su tienda.

(Tiempo actual)

Así que allí estaba Dante, enfrente de la puerta de la escuela. Su cara tenía una expresión de gran irritación, realmente no quería pasar por eso, pero mientras más rápido culmine el trabajo más rápido podría volver.

-¿Qué esperas? Ya va a empezar el himno de la escuela, entra antes de que se haga más tarde. Por cierto acomódate el uniforme…dios estos estudiantes nuevos…- Dijo una profesora dirigiéndose a Dante.

El joven cazador al escuchar cómo le daban órdenes cambio su expresión de irritación a un ceño fruncido. La profesora al ver el cambio de expresión de Dante se intimido un poco y solo se limitó a entrar rápidamente al recinto.

-Este va a ser un laaargo día…- Dijo Dante mientras daba un profundo suspiro.

/A unos cuantos metros de la ubicación de Dante, precisamente en el edificio del club de investigación y ocultismo/

-Ese sujeto…- Dijo Rías Gremory en un tono pensativo mientras observara a Dante a la lejura.

-Sí. Desde aquí se puede sentir las grandes cantidades de energía demoniaca que despide- Dijo Akeno Himejima en un tono muy serio.

-¿Que deberíamos hacer presidenta?- Pregunto Yuuto Kiba sentado en un mueble del club.

-Esperemos…no podemos atacar sin primero saber si es algún noble. Le preguntare a Onii-sama si algún demonio de la nobleza le solicito permiso para entrar en nuestro territorio si no es así entonces….lo eliminaremos- Respondió Rías mientras se alejaba de la ventana y se sentaba en su escritorio.

* * *

Nota del escritor: Respecto al nombre de Dante, los que hayan leído la novela ligera de Dmc 1 sabrán porque lo llamo Tony, aunque algunos puntos de la novela tienen inflexión con el canon original aquí usare algunas de las cosas vistas en la novela. La cronología será uno o dos años antes de Dmc 3 en el que le calculo unos veinte años a Dante ósea en el fic dante tendrá diecisiete para poder ponerse a la par de los adolescentes de DxD.

No estoy seguro de sí Issei debería tener una presencia notable en el fic, pero sí aparcera en un futuro.


End file.
